General Xerus
Backround Before becoming the General of the Royal Guard, Sheldon Xerus was a chlid with dragon blood living in the Human Territory. Because of this, he was bullied for being different than the other children. Eventually, Xerus had attained his dragon form and stood up to the bullies, becoming the talk and pride of the town despite being different. His father had died long before he was born, and his mother was a simple farmer that died when Xerus had become the ripe age of eighteen. After his mother had passed away, Xerus had joined the military where he showed his talent and skills- eventually promoting himself to a squad leader. While he was a squad leader, he had made a grave error in his planning which caused him to be flanked in the middle of the night by demon soldiers- resulting in his entire squad and him getting ambushed. Xerus barely survived... Wandering the plains of the forest he was ambushed in, he came across the King of Centrus- and the two quickly bonded over time. Eventually, Xerus would fight the Demon King himself, Zel-Atans. Afterwards, Xerus became one of the best leaders in the army. Though the battle with the Demon King had to get him to replace his heart with an artifact, crippling him and the limit on his abilities increasing. During the War of Zel, Xerus was one of the most useful soldiers at the time. His strategic planning against Zel-Atans, the demon king, helped significantly in the War. Eventually, Xerus' skills were recognized and after Centrus City was built he became the General of a new group- the Royal Guard. As the years went by, General Xerus had a daughter and is now leading all divisions of the Royal Guard. Abilities Surprisingly, the only thing that Xerus has to show for is his excellent weapon mastery and his large reserve of Mayax. He isn't very talented in magic, preferring to do things the old fashioned way. He also can't use up his large reserve at full power because of his artificial heart. '''Lightning Maya- '''Xerus uses this mostly to shock his opponents and immobilize them as he moves in for the final move. '''Life Maya- '''Another element Xerus uses to immobilize his opponents. '''Awakened Ability (Storm)- '''Having not practiced with this, but is still a powerful ability. Xerus is able to create dark storm clouds that shoot lightning wherever he chooses. '''Awakened Ability (Wraith Form)- '''Xerus produces the clouds around him, and becomes a large beast of storm clouds that is able to shoot concentrated bolts of lightning from his body. Personality One of Xerus' biggest flaws is him over-analyzing a situation because of his fear to make mistakes. When his squad perished, he had vowed never again to make a mistake to that level. Since he became the General of the Royal Guard, it only took a harder toll on his psyche to avoid making mistakes. The General is a dull man, stiff and straight-forward. Though he is a model father, he doesn't exactly have a model personality. When he cracks a joke (it's very rare), they're not very funny. He always seems to be wearing his armor, leading to rumors saying that he even sleeps in it. Trivia * General Xerus' daughter is a doctor working at Centrus Hospital. She makes sure to bother him about keeping his artificial heart in check. * When Xerus was a child, he helped his mother with the farm work but was always a sickly boy that fell ill easily. Category:Character